Snow Inu demon
by Shadow.Kanna1999
Summary: When Koga comes to take Kagome to be his mate what will happen when he can't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 something to protect

One day Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the forest and came up to the secret tree. They both remembered what happened after Inuyasha got tessaiga. "How long has it been since we were here?" asked Inuyasha with his eyes fixed on Kagome. She was close to him and started rubbing his ears while his chest started to rumble. "For as long as I can remember ever releasing you from the seal." as she stopped rubbing his ears and leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Inuyasha caught a familiar scent and put a protective arm around her waist.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked sternly still keeping an arm around her waist. Koga came into the clearing and spotted Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Get your hands off of my Kagome mutt face!" Exclaimed koga

"She's not even yours. Do you want to or should I?"he asked her while looking at her.

"I'll do it." Kagome said getting off of Inuyasha. "Koga I love Inuyasha and I want him to be my mate." Kagome said in a friendly voice.

Koga looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and at that moment he lounged at Kagome but was cut off by Inuyasha's claws. "Do you think that's it well you're wrong cause I'll come right back till I get my Kagome back and mate her myself."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and she ran as fast as she could. Even though Inuyasha would be able to track her down. She was a good distance from the two of them and hid behind a tree. "I'm going to be a little farther away from them. Plus it is hard find him and defeat Naraku and his companions. Now that the world is back on its feet again there's no way I'm going to be Koga's mate. I have already made a decision to be Inuyasha's mate." Kagome said quietly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Koga were still exchanging blows for the most part both of them seemed to be dodging each other's bows. As the wind blew Kagome's scent filled Inuyasha's nose and figured out that Kagome was too far away for him to see her. Koga took off in the direction Kagome took and Inuyasha followed.

Kagome sensed Koga in the distance so she got out of her hiding spot and ran away from Koga as fast as she could. Koga was gaining on her so she did the one thing that she could run a different way to throw Koga off and away from her. While she was running she rammed into something soft and a pair of arms circled around her waist. Kagome looked up to see who has a hold of her and it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with worried eyes. Then he claimed her lips the kiss depended a little bit. That's when a white tail came and took them both into the air and flew off. That's when they both figured out that Naraku was still causing trouble in the area. Sesshomaru was not trying to notice them too much. Kagome climbed out of the tail and was on sesshomaru's cloud. Suddenly her senses became so strong that she could hear the next village ahead of them. Inuyasha noticed it by the change in Kagome's scent. When they landed both of the brothers noticed that Kagome has changed her appearance. "What are you two staring at? Naraku's close I can hear him. He's going to attack the village." She said sternly

"Kagome you know that you've changed from a human to a yoika for appearance." Inuyasha said trying not to mention that she was starting to look like him. Kagome went to a stream and looked in. She saw were ears like Inuyasha and she looked behind her and saw a tail. Then she looked at her eyes they were an electric ice blue like a tiger's eye.

Inuyasha came and wrapped his arms around her and his nose went to the crook of her neck. She didn't know that he was there till his arms were around her. "Kagome do you know how you have changed your appearance."he said quietly. She shook her head positively " it's because I am a descendant of midoriko."she said quietly. Then she noticed a sand storm heading toward them. It was so fast that Inuyasha couldn't see anything.

When the sand cleared he was on the ground alone and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He kept calling her name till he saw a piece of her clothing. Inuyasha looked around to see if Kagome or his brother was still around. Then a sent that he did not want to smell. It was Koga's sent he thought that the farther away they were he couldn't get any closer.

IN THE WOLF DEN

Koga and Kagome arrived at his den and set her down so when she woke up he would be able to mate her like he planned. It took him 7 days to find them and be able to knock Inuyasha out. Kagome had woken after Koga was out hunting for food for them both. Then she noticed that Koga had tied her hands together. As she got up there was a noise outside. Kagome recognized the scent that it was Inuyasha. She ran right into him with a worried look that had softened.

Inuyasha untied her ropes and they both ran away from the den. Koga smelled them and ran after them. Kagome gave the signal that they both should split up and meet back at Kaede's village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the chase and the betrayal of love

Koga ran the way Inuyasha did so that way he could finish what he started. Meanwhile Sesshomaru smelled Kagome close by so he went and caught her by the waste and kept her close to him. "Kagome did you know that Inuyasha was with Kikyo again and this time he mated her."he said while looking down at her "So I'm asking you do you want to be my mate? I will show you the way you should be loved." This wasn't what she was expecting so all that she could do was nod her head yes. Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss then he went down toward the base of her neck and shoulder licked it a few times. Kagome stiffened a little then collapsed on top of him.

Meanwhile Koga and Inuyasha were fighting and Koga smelled Kikyo's sent on Inuyasha.

"Ha! What is it with you. You already have a mate and why were you helping her escape?" Koga asked without pause.

"To answer that question." He paused for a minute. "She deserves someone else that will take care of her and someone she cares about the same way about me."

Then Inuyasha takes off through the trees leaving Koga behind.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were at Kaede's hut trying to figure out how Naraku plans to attack the village. Then Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome's hair had changed from black to silver with red on the ends and ears just like Inuyasha's.

Kagome then stood up and walked to the door. A powerful dust storm came through and was almost to the village when Sesshomaru used his poison whip. Koga tried to make Sesshomaru destroy the village. Kagome stayed back because she knew who it was. She thought Inuyasha would at least knock him out for a day or two. Then she felt Naraku's presence coming her way so she grabbed some weapons that she could get. Then Sesshomaru scenes Naraku heading their way so he knocks Koga down for the tenth time and went to help Kagome. Since Kagome had the jewel completed all she had to do was to make a wish upon it then it would disappear from this world forever. "Secret jewel I'm ready to make a wish. DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"as she said this Naraku started to disappear too. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as her transformation was complete.

"Now the world is back on its feet again from all of the damage it has taken from all of us making deep holes to where our fear goes in and never comes out." Kagome said as her and Sesshomaru walked away from the village. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Koga trying to get Kagome again. Koga signals that his pack split for a minute. While his comrades go after Sesshomaru he goes after Kagome. "GO RUN AWAY KAGOME. HURRY! AND DON'T LOOK BACK."as he yelled this Koga comes up to her so fast that she didn't see it coming. That's when he smacks her across the face. "How dare you run away from me and go to this cold heartless mutt."as Koga said this Kagome was so angry that she transformed into a dog like Sesshomaru. This scared Koga a little bit but he knew how to stop her or so he thought. The other wolf daemons ran leaving Sesshomaru in complete shock. He could feel her rage and it would destroy a whole village. Koga was trying to find a way for her to calm down. Then Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form to see if that might help calm her down to where he could take Koga down. He roared to get her attention as she turned her head then Koga stabbed her paw with a pitch fork. She roared in pain Koga runs away like a flea and didn't came back. Kagome tried to go after Koga but she couldn't with an injured paw.

Sesshomaru pulled the pitch fork from her paw and licked the wounds that Koga made. After that Kagome changed back into her original form and he did the same. Then she collapsed again.

WITH THE WOLVES

Koga was trying to figure out a way to make Kagome his forever. "Hey why don't you guys circle around Sesshomaru while I have Kagome's hands tied behind her back. Then we can make her see what we can do to get her to obey me by killing him. Does that sound like a good plan for me to get what I want." Koga said with a smirk on his face. That night was when they would put the plan into action.

Meanwhile in the forest Sesshomaru and Kagome were under a tree. Sesshomaru was waiting for her to wake up is that way he can go hunt for some food. She woke up about two hours later and it didn't go past Sesshomaru. Before he left he made sure that Kagome put up a barrier to keep others out but he could go in. Then he kneeled down and kissed her and made sure her left hand was healing. "I'll be back don't let your barrier down ever till I get back. Understand. I don't want anything to happen to you."he said in a whisper. Kagome understood so she shook her head and gave him a smile.

In the distance Koga and his men were closing up on them. Kagome suddenly gasped and looked in the direction of the sent that she smelled. Sesshomaru did the same thing. Kagome wanted to run away and let Sesshomaru handle it. Then she remembered that Koga doesn't have any jewel shards any more so he can't catch up to her like he use to. Sesshomaru signaled her to runaway and never look back. She ran till she saw a cave that didn't have the scent of wolves in it.

Meanwhile back with Sesshomaru he was surrounded by the wolf pack. The only thing that he could do was to use his poison whip so that way he catch up to Kagome.


End file.
